<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шибари by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663143">Шибари</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka'>ChajnayaChashka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig'>Tod_in_Venedig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сернандо (Нандо и Серхио) — пейринг, заключенный на небесах [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, связывание</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего странного в том, что они встретились, как и в том, что Фернандо Торрес увлекается шибари,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сернандо (Нандо и Серхио) — пейринг, заключенный на небесах [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шибари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нет ничего странного в том, что Серхио прилетает в Японию. Очередное мероприятие, нужно подписать футболки — фанаты Реала есть в любой точке мира — и поулыбаться в камеру.</p><p>Нет ничего странного, что они с Нандо оказываются в одном городе, и уж тем более, ничего странного нет в том, что старые товарищи договариваются о встрече.</p><p>В студии — Нандо только что освободился от съемок в рекламе. Или клипе — Серхио понятия не имеет, чем тот живет сейчас, но дыхание перехватывает: этот японский прикид, господи, как это называется — странное и многослойное с рукавами, в которых теряются даже кисти рук, — такое строгое и очень-очень идущее Нандо, хотя какой он на хрен Нандо? Фернандо Торрес, самурай — глыба, взрослый мужчина. Впрочем, Серхио сам взрослый мужчина, и они могут поговорить, как мужчины. И они говорят, точнее, говорит Серхио, с ужасом осознавая, что не умолкая трещит о пустяках, хватая собеседника за рукав, неконтролируемо проваливаясь в прошлое, превращаясь в маленького глупого Чехо, у которого рот не закрывается и улыбка от уха до уха. Он старается взять себя в руки, тем более что в Нандо нет ничего из прошлого: ни той блядской полуулыбочки, ни взгляда из-под челки, ни самой челки тоже — но нет смысла пытаться перестать, это нельзя остановить. Заканчивает он свой бессвязный монолог дурацким вопросом, нравится ли Фернандо в Японии и уже более осознанной фразой: </p><p>— Тебе очень идет этот образ, Нандо. Очень японский, мне нравится.</p><p>— А что ты знаешь о Японии? — Ни тени сарказма, ему, кажется, действительно интересно.</p><p>— Ну... гейши, ниндзя, самураи, сашими, шибари... — Серхио выдыхает этот набор слов, хотя он же гуглил накануне что-то об истории и культуре, но Чехо уже отобрал у него руль и, кажется, ему снова 19, а мозг в этом возрасте — какой на хрен мозг?</p><p>— Шибари? — Нандо впервые немного оживляется. — Это не совсем так произносится... Исключительно интересное явление, не то чтобы про секс... там такая философия... — Боже, он что, действительно чуть покраснел? — Я немного учился этому, просто потрясающе...</p><p>Серхио вспоминает фотографии обнаженных женщин, опутанных веревками, это выглядело странно, даже не то чтобы возбуждающе, скорее вызывало воспоминание о мясной лавке, особенно когда перетянутые в разных местах фигуры подвешивали под потолком… Но заметно, что Нандо это нравится, он что-то говорит, его губы шевелятся, Серхио смотрит на них, честно стараясь слушать, но улавливает только последний вопрос: </p><p>— Хочешь попробовать?</p><p>Конечно, он соглашается.</p><p>Они договариваются встретиться вечером в отеле, где остановился Серхио. Вторая половина дня оказывается свободной, и время тянется, упрямо поворачивая назад, срывая замки с наглухо заколоченных каморок в сознании и выволакивая на свет из памяти картинки, которые, казалось, давно поблекли, — Серхио приложил для этого все усилия, и вот они все сведены на нет одной фразой «Я приду». Вслед за этой фразой, словно верёвка, тянется мысль о цели этого визита — тянется и тут же обрывается, потому что Серхио плохо представляет себе, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер, — и это будоражит кровь ещё сильнее, чем непрошеные воспоминания.</p><p>Нандо приходит в условленное время. Никакого японского наряда: футболка с длинным рукавом, скрывающим татуировки, джинсы, на плече сумка с логотипом Саган Тосу. Протягивает руку для приветствия, едва улыбаясь, и Серхио обнимает его, прикусив предательские губы, разъезжающиеся в широкой улыбке.</p><p>Фернандо проходит в номер, осторожно опускает сумку на пол и осматривается. Его взгляд останавливается на стуле с витой металлической спинкой.</p><p>— Вот это подойдёт... — говорит он и ставит его посередине комнаты.</p><p>Серхио наблюдает за ним, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки за спиной. Нандо поворачивается, смотрит прямо в глаза и негромко говорит:</p><p>— Тебе... тебе придется раздеться...</p><p>Серхио отлепляется от стены и послушно начинает стаскивать одежду. Нандо следит за ним пристально, не отводя глаз, и движения Серхио становятся всё медленнее, но на стриптиз это не похоже: глупо признавать, но он смущён. Под серьезным взглядом в горле застревают шуточки про самурайский меч и его местонахождение, поэтому он просто стоит нагишом, опустив руки, а Нандо подходит, движется рядом, касаясь то тут, то там, обводя пальцами контуры татуировок, разглядывая как статую, как экспонат, как чертово произведение искусства, а после сжимает его ладонь, переплетая пальцы со своими, ведёт к стулу и усаживает на него.</p><p>— Имей в виду, это может быть долго… — Серхио просто кивает: долго, всегда — какая разница.</p><p>Нандо копается в сумке, достает смотанные веревки, что-то вещает лекторским тоном про натуральные материалы, особую текстуру, о том, что при правильном плетении не должно быть ни боли, ни дискомфорта… — Серхио слушает вполуха: достаточно того, что он оказался в центре его внимания.</p><p>— Шибари прежде всего акт доверия, Чехо... — Нандо расплетает верёвку, Серхио не может оторвать взгляд от его рук, — поэтому расслабься или уходи. </p><p>Он не уходит, не делает ни одного движения, и Нандо продолжает:</p><p>— Чехо, техника сложная, и я ещё не настолько крут, как хотелось бы... Специалисты настаивают, что нужно стоп-слово.</p><p>— Девять... — выдыхает Серхио первое, что приходит в голову, и ему становится обидно, что Нандо, его Нандо, не понимает, что он бы молчал даже, если бы ему кишки по сантиметру вытягивали эти пальцы, распутывающие узел.</p><p>Фернандо опускается перед ним на колени, держа натянутую верёвку в руках, заглядывает в глаза, словно прочитав эти мысли, кивает, и первые витки ложатся на запястья заведенных назад рук. </p><p>— Тот, в руках у кого верёвка, обладает властью... — негромко говорит Нандо, и Серхио ни секунды в этом не сомневается: так было всегда, даже когда Нандо жил в Испании, они встречались каждый день, каждую ночь проводили вместе, и верёвка в этих руках была невидимой. — И с каждым витком на него ложится всё большая ответственность...</p><p>Фернандо сосредоточен, это чертовски красиво. Он покусывает губы, полностью отдаваясь процессу. Ловкие руки затягивают узлы, выплетая какой-то, только ему ведомый узор. </p><p>— А тот, кого верёвка оплетает, с каждым витком приобретает всё больше свободы... — Нандо опутывает грудь Серхио, склоняясь так близко, что тот чувствует тепло его тела. — Потому что он больше не стоит перед проблемой выбора...</p><p>Серхио судорожно вздыхает, его мышцы напрягаются, и Фернандо останавливается, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.</p><p>— Всё в порядке... — шепчет Серхио, и тот продолжает.</p><p>Ему не хочется сейчас объяснять, что он думал, будто свой выбор он уже давно сделал, но не учёл, какой может быть прочной та самая невидимая верёвка из прошлого, которая сейчас сдавливает ему грудь. Фернандо затягивает новые узлы, и Серхио чувствует, как постепенно исчезает одна степень свободы за другой.</p><p>— Всё, что нас соединяет сейчас, это верёвка... — Знакомый голос тоже словно опутывает, лишает воли. — Она как пуповина... Как пенис в сексе... </p><p>Нандо немного медлит, заглядывает в глаза и, видимо, видит там разрешение, потому что, кивнув, пропускает веревку у него между ног и совсем уж уйдя в себя, вяжет сетку вокруг члена, притягивая его к животу, как будто он слишком торчал все время до этого. </p><p>Прикосновения заставляют Серхио поджимать пальцы на ногах и размеренно дышать, считая вдохи и выдохи про себя, потому что, сказано же было — акт доверия, не совсем про секс — вот это всё.</p><p>Фернандо затягивает последний узел, и Серхио чувствует себя странно: он не может пошевелиться, а внутри, дрожа, нарастает сладострастие, смешанное с позорным желанием разрыдаться. Он смотрит в лицо Нандо прямо перед ним, рассматривая, будто первый раз, все его веснушки, вспоминая, как прижимался к ним губами. Но любуется Серхио ими недолго: финальный аккорд — черная повязка на глаза — лишает его возможности видеть, зато обостряет ощущения от прикосновений. В этот момент он, кажется, понимает, почему шибари — это философия прежде всего.</p><p>— Что ты видишь? — слышит он шёпот, ощущает у себя на шее дыхание и вдыхает родной запах, который всегда мог уловить, зайдя в раздевалку, и от которого возбуждался до звёзд перед глазами.</p><p>Серхио всматривается в темноту перед глазами. </p><p>
  <i>Сборная Испании празднует победу. Фернандо пьёт вино из бокала, Серхио взгляд не может отвести от его губ, шеи и движущегося кадыка, но тут же отворачивается, когда тот, допив, наклоняется к нему.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Сбежим? — говорит Нандо, кладя одну ладонь ему на колено, а другой поворачивая его лицо к себе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Серхио, и тот понимает, что если они не сбегут сейчас, через пять минут ему станет неважно, присутствует ли кто-нибудь в этом зале или нет, потому что он, смахнув скатерть, завалит Нандо на стол прямо при всех или сам ляжет перед ним, раздвинув ноги, — всё будет зависеть от того, что захочет Торрес.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Фернандо тянет его в номер, прижимается к губам в требовательном поцелуе, как только за ними закрывается дверь, проводя ладонями по спине, забираясь под рубашку, сжимая ягодицы, потом убирает руки, направляется к дивану и усаживается на него. Серхио машинально ступает за ним, опускается на колени и сжимает пальцами его бёдра. Фернандо наклоняется, обхватив ладонями его лицо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хочешь меня, Чехо?.. — Его дыхание обжигает так, что Серхио едва сдерживает стон. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Горло пересыхает, и он способен только кивнуть и вцепиться в его пальцы.</i>
</p><p>Серхио чувствует на коже лёгкое прикосновение и вздрагивает. Ему не больно, не страшно, нигде не чувствуется давления или дискомфорта, но он не может пошевелить даже пальцем, только сидеть, дышать под мысленный счет, ждать касания чужих рук и отпускать маленького глупого Чехо с улыбкой от уха до уха обратно в прошлое, к тому Нандо, которого тоже нет здесь больше.</p><p>— Красиво. Ты такой красивый, Чехо... — щелчок камеры телефона — Я должен оставить тебя себе… такого…</p><p>
  <i>Фернандо делает жёсткий подкат, и Серхио падает на газон, прикрыв голову руками, успев заметить холодный, режущий по живому взгляд чужих глаз. Поднимается и, выжидая реванша, лупит Нандо по ногам, слыша его стон от боли вперемешку с проклятьями, — почти такой же, как предшествующей ночью, когда Торрес вбивался в него, выкручивая запястья.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Серхио протягивает руку, и Нандо цепляется за неё.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Неплохо... — говорит он, поднимаясь, едва заметно улыбается и, притягивая к себе Серхио, целует его в уголок губ. — Но игра ещё не закончена... — шепчет он в самое ухо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Знаю, — отвечает Серхио, вдыхая знакомый запах его волос.</i>
</p><p>Сейчас кажется, что этот запах наполняет лёгкие до отказа, заставляя рывками глотать воздух, изгибаться под лёгкими прикосновениями, стараясь продлить их, сдавшись напору картинок из памяти, крутящихся за чёрной повязкой на глазах, словно подхваченных ветром, доводящих до головокружения. Хочется отмахнуться от них и прикрыть голову, но руки связаны, и Серхио чувствует облегчение, потому что устал бороться с призраками. Он позволяет своему телу отзываться на каждое касание знакомых рук, всхлипывая и часто дыша, верёвки словно становятся частью его самого — или частью Нандо, которую он впускает в себя, поэтому когда тот осторожно подтягивает один из узлов, опутывающих его член, Серхио шумно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и кончает, откидывая голову назад и выгибаясь, чувствуя тепло собственной спермы на животе. Все картинки-воспоминания разлетаются, и наступает такое облегчение и ощущение свободы, к которому ещё нужно привыкнуть, и Серхио, наклонившись и переводя дух, прислушивается к себе, блуждая в пустой темноте.</p><p>Через мгновение Нандо стягивает с него повязку и, пока Серхио щурится, привыкая к свету, распутывает узлы, освобождает его от верёвок и вытирает полотенцем.</p><p>— Как ты? — спрашивает он, и Серхио улавливает в его голосе беспокойство.</p><p>— Мне не больно... — улыбается он в ответ.</p><p>Нандо кивает и, сидя перед ним на коленях — почти по-японски, суёт ему в ладонь конец верёвки.</p><p>— Попробуешь? — спрашивает он и протягивает руки, скрещивая запястья. </p><p>Серхио хочет съязвить, что не раздеваясь, не считается, но кисти выглядят такими изящными, из-под длинных рукавов выглядывают выпуклые вены, а сам жест такой беззащитный, что он, не думая, прижимается губами к жилке у самой ладони, а потом сползает на пол, ближе к Нандо, подбирает верёвку и начинает обвивать эти руки, покрываясь холодным потом от ужаса, что причинит боль.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>